The Mystery of Onyx Eyes
by locket-girl
Summary: ”I love to kill especially Leaf Shinobis but for you I’ll make an expection.” SasukexSakura
1. Emerald meet Onyx

**The Mystery of Onyx Eyes**

Summary: " I love to kill especially Leaf Shinobis but for you I'll make an expection."

SasukexSakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Some violence and OOC

Beta-Version.

Chapter 1: 

Emerald meet Onyx

Sakura's POV

The stars and moon shimmered through the dark black sky. I always liked the night, because you can hide yourself from the pain so safely in the darkness.

_Let me fall into darkness…_

The cold of the forest was softly prickling my skin. The wind was teasing my short pink locks and the ends of my red coat.

I could hear the hollow screams of the forest. I didn't understand why each time I walked in the forest I heard screams, but it was just me, because no one else did.

_Silent screams… reminds me of my screams._

The piercing need to scream for help, even though I know no one can hear or will care.

Painful memories haunt me. I've been beaten up by the other girls again. That's why my body was covered with ugly cuts and bruises again. I felt so weak so pathetic.

Salty teardrops ran down my cheeks, leaving a cold wet trail behind. A real shinobi never cries but I couldn't help.

Crying makes you weak, powerless and hurt. The more you cry the more people will look down on you.

_I cried a lot._

People must think I'm lower than dirt.

The pain of being humiliated wasn't the only one I felt, also the pain of loneliness.

Loneliness is probably the most painful feeling of all. It's a hollow empty pain which pierces through your delicate heart. The worst is you can't get used to it. You can deny it but deep in your heart you know that it will always haunt you.

It will always be there. _Always. _Since my parents death I couldn't get rid of this feeling.

I hated Konohara. My parents died in order to protect this despisefull country.

Since they died in a mission the cycle of pain and loneliness never end. – Waking up in the morning alone, having breakfast alone. I then go to the academy where other girls just beat the hell of me for who knows what reasons.I think the main reason is probably because I am so quiet and withdrawn.Then when the afternoon is over, my body would be covered with bruises and cuts like today.

_Is it weak if you to want to be protected?_

I didn't know why I couldn't defend myself and I hated myself because of this fact. I wonder how long it will take for me break definitely. I couldn't take it anymore- I've been enduring 15 long years ull of self hatred, pain, sorrow, anger and grief.

I always walked through the forest for hours to make myself too tired to care about my emptiness, but that wasn't the only reason, there was something in the forest that attracted me. Though I didn't know what.

There was a hidden mystery, a dark mystery.

I also went into the forest at night for the sight of the moon and stars. I 'd rather listen to the sounds of the forest than to the silence of my home.

Suddenly a horrible scream haunted my ears and I decided to run into its direction. I knew it was dangerous but my curiosity was bigger.

The screams became louder and louder with each step I took. Then I finally found out from who they came from- a female jounin from Konohara. Quickly I hide behind a tree.

On the top of her was a man about seventeen with short raven black hair and onyx eyes which flickered blood red. They were filled with malice and bloodthirst which made me shudder.

I was surprised that he seemed to be so young.

My eyes widened in fear as I saw that he was about to ram a kunai at her throat while he locked her wrists with one of his hands and sat on the top of her. I almost screamed but not a sound left my throat. The kunai neared her throat dangerously but at the last moment she managed to roll to the side and kicked his cheek, but to my surprise he didn't even seem to notice. With an evil smirk he grabbed her ankle and twisted it along with her leg in the other direction until a – crack was heard. Her leg was broken and the female jounin screamed in pain which seemed to be like music to his ears. To break just her leg didn't seem to satisfy him. He was still on top of her and pinned one of her arms on the ground while he twisted her other one until it also broke. Again she screamed in agony. He seemed to have a sadistic attitude.

I could just stand and stare. I was too afraid to help her or to run. My legs were paralyzed. Again I couldn't do anything, neither for myself nor for others. My palms were sweaty like my whole body.

My emerald green eyes widened as he decided to tortue her longer. Instead of stabbing the kunai in her throat he stabbed it in her arm several times.

I covered my ears from these terrible screams. At this moment I regretted being here, I just wanted to run and bury myself in my warm and safe bed. Then he finally decided to release her from her pain and stabbed the kunai in her throat. It was finally over.

It was the first time I've seen someone beeing killed. Guilt washed over my heart. I couldn't do anything…

My heart jumped as he licked the blood from the kunai. It was so disgusting. Then he suddenly dropped it and stood up. "I know you're here. You can stop hiding." His dark and deep voice haunted my ears.

No that couldn't be. He knew that I'm here. I never felt so scared in my whole life. But nevertheless I used all my courage that was left and stepped into the opening.

I could see that he wore a black T-shirt and white short baggy pants.

He slowly turned his head to me, his head protector flashed silver while he did.

I grasped, he was a Sound Nin.

_Sound Nins are infamous for their cruelty_

The words from my sensei haunted me.

He was at least one head taller than me and had a perfect build of muscles. He had broad shoulders.

"Did you see everything?" he repeated.

My fingers trembled like my whole body and chin. Through the shock my mouth opened slightly. My heart was pounding painfully against my chest. I could hear the sounds of my heart beating so clearly. _Thump thump thump_

Sweat was trickling down my temple. I was so afraid. _He is going to kill me. _I wanted to run, I really wanted to run. But my legs felt so weak, as if they would break any moment.

He stepped closer to me. A smirk decorated his handsome face.

"I'll tell you something. I love hunting in the forest especially at night because no one can hear their screams."

I couldn't feel my surroundings anymore. It felt like the time has stopped.

"I love to kill especially… Leaf shinobis." I could just stare into his dark and mysterious but yet beautiful onyx eyes. I snapped back to reality as I realized that I wore my Leaf head protector.

_Why do I wear an identification of a place I don't care for anymore?_

I gasped as he was right in front of me, just some inches apart.

The fear which covered my mind was making me numb. It felt like I couldn't breath anymore. Suddenly he leaned closer, I felt the warmth of his body and I inhaled his intoxicating smell, as he whispered in my ear "_But for you…_".

Then everything went black….

My vision was blurry as my emerald green eyes opened slowly. My whole body was covered with sweat and was overheated. The voices of birds singing sounded in my ears. My eyes wandered through the room. It was _my_ room. I sighed in relief. I was in _my_ bed, covered with a blanket. _Was that just a dream? _I asked myself. But it felt so real, all the screams, all the blood, those eyes and his dark voice.

_I will make an expection. _My eyes widened. Is that the reason why I was still alive?

_But for you …_

_I'll make an exception_

These were the words I heard as I fainted. Was that why I was alive?

Don't be stupid Sakura it was just a bad dream nothing more. I shrugged it off.

Then I cursed as I remembered that I had to go to the academy today. As I stood up to walk into my bathroom to brush my teeth I noticed that I was still in my training outfit, but it wasn't something special since it hadn't been the first time. After brushing my short pink locks I went to the place I hated the most.

"Pathetic girl." The girl with black hair, called Kyoko, hissed as she grabbed my hair and threw me on the meadow. I was surrounded by four girls my age. Their leader kicked me in my stomach and I coughed blood.

_It was everyday the same. I stopped believing that someone will help me because no one cares._

Suddenly I heard a scream and my closed eyes snapped open. "You shouldn't let them treat you like this." Blood splashed on my face. It was Kioko's blood. My eyes widened in shock. A kunai sword was stabbed through her heart from behind. The end of it pierced through her skin. Terribly screams filled the thin air. As Kyoko's dead body hit the ground her murder was revealed. Raven black hair and onyx eyes.

I gasped in shock. It wasn't a dream. Before the girls could escape, he had slit the throat of one of them and the next victim had her heart ripped out. The last one was about to run but he grabbed her neck and tightened his grip until it snapped.

Then he turned his head to me. My eyes were filled with tears which made my sight unclear. My hands clutched the grass tightly, while my knees which pressed against each other, shaking terribly. The tear drops were mixed with the blood in my face. The trailed down to my dry lips.

The liquid tasted like salt and metal. It tasted disgusting. It made me sick.

"Do you enjoy the taste of blood?" Fear began to cover my mind like dust.

"W- why did you kill them? My voice was shaking terribly.

"Are you afraid I might kill you too? He stepped closer and closer to me.

"Do-don't come near me." Now he stood right in front of me and slowly kneeled down. My heart was punding painfully against my chest.

Suddely his right hand grabbed the back of my hair and he pulled me close to him, our nose almost touched. _Please don't kill me._

He locked his onyx eyes with my emerald ones. His mysterious eyes bored through mine.

" Your eyes are filled with pure fear and hate against this village."

I stared at him in shock. _He read me like a open book._

"You hate this village because it took your parents away from you.

You hate this village because its people treat you and your parents like shit and they still

decided to protect this village. But you hate it the most because it made you pathetic…

weak." The onyx eyed man said.

"Who are you? Why do you know so much about me?"

"I just know. Don't ask anymore.

I want you to come with me."

"Eh?" I was absolutely confused.

"Come with me snd you can get your revenge."

"What?"

"You heard me right. If you come with me I can make you feel powerful.

Come with me to the hidden Sound village."

His voice was firm, not allowing any room for contradiction.

Then I said without realizing "I can't… Neji." If I go with him I'll have to someday come back to the Leaf village and that means I'd have to fight or even kill Neji.

I loved him. I always did. He is my childhood crush. He is everything I'm not. Strong, confident, independent, a perfect ninja.

"So you still care for him? Even though he never helped you when you were hurt?"

Then he bent down and whispered in my ear

"Even though he doesn't love you back."

"NOO don't say that." I tried to break free from his grip. I was turning my head desperately.

It already hurt enough he didn't need to push the knife deeper.

He let go of my hair, but then he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his dark eyes. My arms were hanging off. I didn't try to free myself this time. "Think about it." With these words he let go of me and turned around to walk away.

"Wait what's your name?" I screamed after him.

"I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Don't forget it _Sakura._" With these words he vanished.

I gaped at him before he vanished. He also knew my name but why? He knows so much about me while I did not know anything about him.


	2. Transient Hope

**The Mystery of Onyx Eyes**

Beta-Verson

Chapter 2

**Fear and Hope**

Sakura's Pov

"Sasuke." His name rolled softly on my tongue after he disappeared.

The academy was over and I went home. The sunset shimmered golden and red.

Once I arrived home I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I took off my dirty clothes and stepped into the hot steamy shower. The hot water splashed on my skin and washed all the blood and my worries away.

After the shower I changed into a pink tank-top with straps and black shorts for sleeping. I decided to skip dinner which didn't make any difference to me. Before I went to sleep I took a look at the star and moon decorated sky.

They somehow reminded me of _him_. The dark haired, onyx eyed man. Shrugging my thoughts off I went to my bedroom, crawling into my comfortable bed.

I found myself unable to sleep because numerous questions tormented me.

_Sasuke who are you?_

Was he really serious about wanting me to come with him? I mean I'm so weak. Why would he want to keep such a burden with him? But what would happen if I did go with him?

I didn't want to fight Neji when I came back.

I continued to stare at the ceiling for a while then I tossed and turned for about an hour until I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

I woke up again two hours later. Hearing a sound coming from the kitchen I suddenly froze. _No it's just my imagination. _I told myself but I was still scared.

After a few minutes when the noise wasn't repeated I calmed down and was about to drift back to sleep when I heard a deep voice

"Having trouble getting to sleep?"

Recognizing the voice, I froze in fear then shifted up into a sitting position.

My fear filled emerald eyes met cold onyx ones. He stood in front of the closed door, his hands in his pockets. The right sole of his shoe was resting on the door.

"Sasuke."

Silence

"W-why are you here?" I asked shaking in fear.

"Have you decided?" he asked back.

"I-I .." I couldn't answer him and stared at my hands, which were tightly clenching the blanket.

A short silence filled the room before he asked "Do you want to come with me?"

Then my voice finally came back. "N-no I can't." I stuttered.

Slowly a malicious smirk twisted his lips.

"_Really_?"

My eyes widened in shock as he was on my bed with one quick movement.

He grabbed my wrists in one hand and pinned them above my head. He sat on the top of me and I felt his weigh and warmth on my stomach.

My eyes watered as I felt a kunai touch the side of my neck.

_He is going to kill me._

Fear was overwhelming me now more than ever. I didn't want to die. I was too afraid.

The kunai cut the side of my neck and I felt my blood dripping on the pillow.

"You can't imagine how it is to look into fear filled eyes. To see their arrogance vanishing and just their anxiety is remaining. To hear their desperate screams when they are begging for their pathetic lives. It feeds you with so much power. But the best part is when you deny their entreaty for life and kill them, slow and painfully. Can you imagine the power? I'll give it to you if you agree to come with me." What he said was terrifying me. I swallowed the lump in my throat. His onyx eyes turned crimson.

"No." Tears welled up in my eyes and trailed down on the pillow. _Neji._

"So it's still because of him?" he asked huskily.

"No."

"Liar." The word was rolling on his tongue painfully slow. His usually onyx eyes flickered in crimson. Its color brought my memories back.

I shuddered. I was so afraid, terrified and scared of him. Images of our first meeting rushed through my head. Without any mercy or remorse he tormented a female jounin cruelly and slowly.

_I was afraid of his eyes. His beautiful and cruel eyes._

"Are you afraid of me _Sakura_? "

"N-no." I lied. Of course I was afraid of him.

"Your _eyes_ _Sakura_ they are betraying you. They show your feelings clearly. Your hate, anxiety, joy and even love. Your love for _him._"

"Neji…" I mumbled.

"Get rid of your emotions and feelings. I know you hate them more than anything else. Only if you destroy them you can become strong. And only then you can forget about everything. Even about him."

"I can't…"

"Can't you or don't you want to?"

His words echoed in my mind. _Can't you or don't you want to_

To my surprise he pulled the kunai in my pillow carefully out as if he didn't want to hurt me more than I already was. He pulled his kunai back into his belt. His free hand joined my other wrist, so he won't have to hold two wrists in one hand, still keeping me pinned on the bed.

The blood trailed down on the pillow. I shivered as he licked his lips. He slowly bent down and brushed his tongue against my neck. He was licking my blood, each drop seemed to be precious to him. It felt soothing but at the same time it scared at me. As he finished he rose up and faced me.

A dark smirk decorated his face and his eyes softened as he bent down again to brush his lips against my ear sending a shiver down my spine. His hot breath was tickling my ear softly, making me shudder pleasurably.

"Don't worry I'll make you forget everything about him." As soon as he said this, everything went black.

In the morning I woke up with a terrible headache. I put my palm on my forehead and tried to remember what happened last night.

As my memories hit me I broke out in fear.

Onyx

Crimson

Blood

And then his last words '_I'll make you forget everything about him.' _

I wondered if he was serious. His words were making me feel uneasy.

I went to the bathroom and did the necessary things. After I finished I went to the academy. This time without any feelings of fear or hatred, but my hate for this village will always remain.

On the way to the academy I heard rumors about the deaths of my bullies but I didn't tell them anything. It was Sasuke who killed them. I shivered at the thought of him.

If Sasuke hadn't killed them I still would've had to suffer and no one would've cared.

Neji… the fact that he didn't care hurt me the most.

Flashback 

"_You bitch." A girl hissed. I received a hard slap on my face. Tears poured from my eyes._

_The girl and her friend pushed me to the ground and beat the shit of me._

_I lay beaten and bleeding on the ground. Then I saw him. His white eyes stared coldly at me, there was no concern were in them._

"_Neji." I begged quietly, almost entreatingly, but he made no attempt to help me, he just walked away._

_In that moment my heart shattered._

_End of Flashback_

When I arrived the meadow in front of the academy, I heard my name called by someone. "Sakura-chan." I recognized that awesome familiar voice. "Impossible."

I turned around and called with a bright smile "Naruto."

My eyes met his clear azure ones. How innocent he was.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to visit you."

"But you always have to train so much. You must be very busy." I stated.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'm here because I wanted to see you."

"That's so nice of you Naruto. How about if we sit on that bench over there and continue our conversation?" I pointed at the bench.

"Sure." He grinned.

We went to the bench and sat down.

_Naruto was my childhood friend. We've met in a park. It was a very funny meeting. I was six years old and he seven years. I was playing when he suddenly pointed at me and asked " Hey cute girl over there how about some ramen? It's my treat." I didn't know why but I agreed. Somehow we became friends. Even though we were close friends I didn't tell him about my dark side or how much I suffered._

_I guess I didn't want to burden him with my problems or lose him as a friend._

Now after nine years he matured quite a lot. His face has become more handsome and his body has formed nice muscles.

"So Naruto tell me do you still want to become the hokage of this village?"

"Of course I do, now more than ever that's why I've to train so hard every day. Did something new happen?" he asked.

Images of crimson and onyx flashed in front of my inner eyes. I heard his dark voice and saw his with malice filled smirk in my mind.

"No nothing new happened." I decided not to tell him.

"How have you been lately?" I asked.

"Very well as always." He grinned at me. I envied him. How could someone be so happy? Then I remembered why I couldn't be happy. It was because of this village. I hated it.

But there was still someone I cared for.

"Naruto would you stay for someone who doesn't care for you?" In that moment I saw Neji's unconcerned pearl white eyes in my mind. The way he looked at me as if he doesn't want to have anything to do with me.

"No because if the one doesn't care for you there is no point in staying. You'd only wind up more hurt than you already are. Sometimes we've to take new parts to become happy. To find out what is lacking in your life."

To take new parts… 

"Nee Naruto would you ever betray this village to become stronger?" My hands clenched the ends of my red coat.

"Why are you asking?"

"Just answer me."

"No I would never betray this village but if I had to become stronger I would leave this village. I would make a journey through the different hidden villages and collect new experiences there. After I became strong enough I would come back and protect this village with my life."

I was amazed by what he said. He seemed so selfless. To protect this village.

"Would you even go if your intent is to hurt the people, when you come back?" I asked.

"No I wouldn't. It's not right to hurt other people. If you're strong you've got to protect them and not hurt them."

_And who protects me? I know plenty people who hurt me, but protect?_

Then he grasped my hand softly. "Sakura we've to learn to forgive each other even if we've been hurt by them..."

To forgive… 

A silence arose.

"Sakura-chan is something wrong? Why are you asking such weird questions?"

"It's nothing." I hesitated. "Naruto?"

"What?"

"Would you ever miss me if I went away?"

"Of course Sakura-chan I would miss you very much. Why are you going on a trip?"

Suddenly tears welled up in my eyes and I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Naruto…" I sobbed. I was so glad someone cared for me that I broke out in tears. He began to stroke my back in cycles.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Thank you." Then I cried into his shirt for I don't know how long.

"Thank you Naruto you really helped me today."

"I don't know how but you're welcome."

With that I said goodbye to him and we went our separate ways.

The sunset shimmered golden red. It was beautiful and filled my heart with warmth.

I tilted my head up and new determination flowed into me. I decided to forgive this village.

I felt that I was strong enough now to endure the pain no matter how terrible it was.

_How terribly wrong I was…._


	3. Sakura's Decision

**The Mystery of Onyx Eyes**

Chapter 3

Sakura's Decision 

No moons and no stars decorated the black sky. A bad omen I thought. I had a bad feeling. Somehow my courage left me.

The streets were empty and dark which scared me.

I just wanted to go home and hide in my safe bed. My fear was increased as I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I knew it was no one I could trust. I could hear that my heart beat faster and faster as the footsteps became louder and louder. I was being stalked.

I began to walk faster, but the person behind me did the same. I was more frightened.

I turned my head around and saw that there was a man behind me. He had short brown hair and was about thirty.

I froze in disgust as he stared at me lustfully. Sweet was trickling down my temple and my heart pounded in fear.

I took a deep breath and decided to run.

Suddenly he caught me around my waist and threw me to the ground. As my albows and kness hit the ground, my skin was cut and began to bleed. I turned on my back and burst out in tears.

_Why me? Didn't I already suffered enough?_

I screamed desperately for help. Then I begged. "Please don't." I tried to free my wrist from his tight grip without effort. I was too weak.

I could taste the salty smell of my tears on my tongue. I shook my head in despair.

_Naruto, Neji help me_

My mind screamed while I still pleaded him to stop.

Suddenly the sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded in the air.

"Shut up you bitch." He hissed angrily as he began to rip my red shirt appart.

"Disappointed? No one will help you." A scream escaped my throat as my sleeve was ripped off and the trap of my bra was revealed.

I began to kick around furiously before he could sit on my stomach. Somehow I managed to kick him in his manhood and he clutched it in pain. I stood up and ran as fast as I could. I ran and ran, never stopping. My heart was burning in my pain and my clothes slightly torn.

My breath was rushed and my lungs hurt. I didn't know for how long I ran. Then I collasped near a grey stone building. I hit the ground, I rested my arm on the wall as a support as I stood up. My arm was still on the wall as my upper body bent down.

Tears poured down my face. Unable to stop them I let them dripping.

Then Naruto's words echoed in my mind.

_If you're strong you've to protect them and not to hurt them._

"Then why may they hurt me!" I screamed in as loud as I could. Feelings of anger, hate and sadness tightened around me.

_We've to learn to forgive each other._

I'll never forgive them for what they did. How can I forgive them if they keep betraying and humiliating meover and over.

If there is anything I've learned from Konohara is that you may never trust someone expect yourself. Because you can't look into people's heart.

Then I began to walk. I didn't know where I went until my mind began to clear.

I went to the hill where I've met Naruto. I went to the top and kneeled over the grass, using my elbows as support.

I was so exhausted. My tears dripped on the fresh grass.

Then one again Naruto's words haunted me.

_Sometimes we've to take new part to become happy._

"To take new parts." I repeated his words. In this moment I've made my decision which would change my life completely. Suddenly a shadow loomed over me. I didn't look up but I knew who it was.

"Sakura you look pathetic." Even though it sounded like an insult his words weren't mean to hurt me.

I looked up and locked my eyes with his beautiful onyx ones.

"Sasuke."

"Have you finally made your decision?"

He smiled at me softly. But there was still malice in it.

I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. I felt that the last sparks of false determination which Naruto gave me vanished from my soul and eyes. I didn't need a mirror to know that my eyes were now empty and blank.

Then I stood up and faced him. "I see your eyes have changed. They aren't filled with despair anymore. Now they are blank and hiding behind its empytness is your hatred. I like the dullness in your eyes. They remind me of a doll. _My doll_." He said huskily.

He held his hand out. "I see you've choose your part." Without hesistation I took it and he helped me up. His hand was almost wrapped completely around my smaller one.

The clouds which covered the sky moved away, revealing a huge silver moon. Sasuke's face bathed in moonlight. _You're beautiful. Your beauty is dangerous._

I felt Sasuke's face hot breath on my lips as he touched my cheek and his thumb carrassed the dry trails of tears on my cheekbone.

"From now on you'll never cry again."

Then his hand slided behind the back of my head and another joined. Then he untied the knot of my forehead protector. With a soft 'thud' it hit the grass and Sasuke's feet stomped on it crushing it.

"You won't need it anymore." Then he took another Sound forehead protector from his pocket and tied it around my forehead.

"This suits you much better Sakura." He smirked darkly. Then he slipped his hand under my chin and carrassed it.

His hand slided on my throat and I felt his fingers wrapping around it. He squeezed it.

I couldn't breath. I didn't even fliched. I wasn't afraid. I knew he wouldn't kill me.

His onyx eyes flickered in amusement.

"So you aren't afraid of me anymore."

He let go of my neck but his fingertips touched it teasingly. Then he removed them.

"From now on you belong to the sound. From now you **… … …**" In the moment when he was about to finish his sentence a strong wind blew into my face, making his last three words unhearbale for me.

I opened my mouth and said "From now on I will no longer be a part of Konahara. I'll play with my own rules now." In this moment the old Sakura died and a new one was born.

"Let's go Sakura. Welcome to your new life." After those words we started our travel to the Hidden Sound Village.

A village full of cruelity, danger, merciless and blood.

My new home.

_Goodbye Neji, Naruto_


	4. New Home

This is an AU. I thought it wasn't one because it still had the nija's stuff. Thanks Mistress DragonFlame for the point.

I got 30 reviews the last chapters. Thank you guys. You are the best!

**The Mystery of Onyx Eyes**

_Chapter 4: _

_New Home_

The disapparence of the pink haired kunoichi wasn't unnoticed. Her blue eyed friend began to worry.

Rumours that she died or killed herself spread through the village. Others said that they saw her with a dark-haired stranger from the sound with whom she left to betray the village. Unnesscary to say a deserted Leaf foreheadprotector only added suspicion. Nevertheless Naruto didn't believe them one word.

He slammed his fists on the table of the fith Hokage. "There is no way that Sakura-chan would betray us." His azure eyes flickered in anger.

The Hokage clasped her fingers together and used her elbows as support as she rested her chin on the back of her hands. "Naruto I also don't want to believe that Sakura betrayed us, but the facts are against her."

"How can you say that you old hag! You don't even know her."

"That's right I don't know the friend of yours. But how do you explain the deserted forehead protector with pink strands? I also have heard that the inhabitans here threated her and her parents badly. The possibility that she betrayed us is quite high." The hokage stated.

"But…but.."

"Naruto if she doesn't come back or will not be found in six months she'll be declared as a missing nin. You know what that means?"

He hesistated but then said "Yes."

"If she comes back with the intent to harm Konohara what will you do?"

"I'll kill her." Naruto's voice was firm which surprised himself. _Sakura I believe in you. You would never betray us._

**Sakura's Pov**

It took us two days to arrive Sound. During the night we slept in separate tents on the grass.

Despite the blanket I was still cold. It felt as if the night here was much colder and more cruel than in Konohara.

Then after the second day we finally arrived Sound. We stood in front of an old fashinal temple. The aura of it was cold and dark. I shuddered. As we stepped in we were greeted by masked ninjas. "Welcome back Sasuke-sama." Sasuke nodded at them.

I was quite frightened by them and the intimdating atmosphare. The dark air around me was like ice. Then we went along the hallway until we reached a room. The hallway was weak illuminated and everything looked old but not dusty. Mahogany coloured wooden walls were decorated with cracks. The stone ground was surprising clean. But the area still frightened me and my pale skin was covered with goosebumps. I broke the silence in which walked.

"Where are we going Sasuke?" I could tell that there was fear in my voice. "To my master."

"Master?" He nodded. Then he opened the night purple black door. We stepped in.

The atmosphare was still the same. Two torchs and a damp lamp on the roof illuminated the dark room. There was a snake-faced man with long black hair and golden cruel eyes on a stone throne, an evil smirk crossed his thin lips. Besides him was a silver blue haired man with thick black glasses behind them were his black eyes.

"Welcome back Sasuke-kun." The golden eyed man greeted him. "Thank you Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke said. "Did you enjoy your stay in Konohara?" The silver blue haired man asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"I see you brought a souvenir with you." The black eyes behind the glasses were eyeing me from the top to the bottom which made me nervous.

"If I may introduce you. This is Sakura Haruno - Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto-san. This is Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-san- Sakura." Sasuke introduced me.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-san." Kabuto smiled at me. "Same to me." I didn't return his smile.

"Come here kid." Orochimaru ordered me. I looked at Sasuke. He nodded. With light footsteppes I went to him. "Knee down Sakura-san."

Kabuto instructed. I did like I was told. Orochimaru's hand cupped my cheek and carrassed my skin gently. His cold fingers and piercing glance made me shuddder. My whole body tensed up. I began to tremble visibly.

"Sakura relax." Sasuke's voice echoed in my ears. His voice came from the left direction. He sat on a chair, his legs were crossed, behind of him was a wall. "Sasuke…" I pleaded.

_I'm so afraid._

"Sasuke-kun I don't want to doubt your decision but are you sure that she is able to help us to destroy Konohara?" Orochimaru turned his head to his direction as he asked him.

"I'm sure." The snake turned his attention back to me. "Poor thing. You never mangaged to fufil your deepest wishes. You always failed." His words echoed in my ears.

Always failed 

_Always failed_

_Always failed_

But this time would be different.

"You still blame yourself for being weak, am I right? People like you are pathetic."

Feelings of hatred and anger rushed through my body. I lifted my eyes and locked them with hid golden ones.

"Yeah that's right. I _am _pathetic. That's why I'll never forgive Konohara. It's their fault that I'm now like this. I _hate_ them." My voice was firm and cold.

"Very well Sakura-san. That's what I wanted to see. Your hatred. The hatred towards Konohara in your eyes. Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes?"

"You'll train her from now."

"Yes."

"I'll leave the punishment up to you if she fails." The snake-man licked his lips and so did Sasuke. I shuddered.

"I'll look forward to that." Sasuke smirked at me cruelly.

"Entertain me well Sakura-san. I'm eager to see what you'll become in two years."

"I won't disappoint you Orochimaru-sama." Then he finally let go of my face.

He waved his hand. "You both are dismissed." After these words Sasuke and I left the intimdating room.

"You did it good Sakura." His words surprised me.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes." After a while we arrived a room. "This your room from now." Sasuke opened the door. We stepped into the dark room and he turned the light on. In the room was a futton on the ground, a table with pillows as seats , oil lamps and a window. The moonlight was shining through it, falling on the brown table.

Sasuke looked at the other door in the room while he told her " There is the bathroom. You can take a bath if you want." I nodded.

"Are you hungry?" I was indeed hungry.

"Yes"

"The servants will bring you your food in a few minutes. Feel free to explore this place if you want. But don't go into any rooms which are marked and also don't go to Orochimaru's room unless it's really nesscary."

"I understand." Then he walked to the door and was about to leave when I called him " And where is your room?"

He turned around. "In the second floor, third door."

I nodded.

He left, shutting the door gently. I decided to sit on the futton. This was my new life and it doesn't seem to be so bad. After a while someone knocked at my door and opened it. It was a sound nin. "Here is your dinner Sakura-sama." He said and placed the trail on the table.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Sakura-sama."

With these words he left.

I went to the table and sat down. On the trail was a bowl of rics with a bowl of miso soup and a cup of streaming hot green tea. For dessert was a mochi servered , one of my favourite japenese rice cakes. My stomach grumbled which reminded me that I haven't eat properly for the last two days. I grabbed the chopsticks and ate the rice greedly. Then I gulped the miso soup down. After I finished the decent main dishes I took the pink mochi and devoured its sweet taste. As I finished I drank the tea and took a bath.

Because there was just a piece of hard soap and no bathoil I took the bath pure.

I glanced at my reflection in the water. _Will I be able to change?_

Ten minutes later I stepped out of the bathtub and dried myself with a with towel. Then I went to bed and fell at once into a restful sleep. For the first I didn't have to cry myself to sleep.

Soft knocks at the door echoed in my ears.

"Sakura-sama it's time for your training with Sasuke-sama." Someone said. "He awaits you in an half an hour."

Then the voice died. I think he left. I quickly stood up, brushed my teeth and took a shower to was my tiredness away. After that I changed my clothes as fast as I could. I wore my usual red coat, but now a sound protector instead of my old one decorated my head.

Again someone knocked at my door. "Come in." A sound nin stepped in.

I excepted him to bring my breakfast but he didn't. "I'm sorry Sakura-sama but today you won't have breakfast. It's an order from Sasuke-sama."

"Ok."

"Please follow me." I did like I was told. We went outside the temple to a grass field. The training area I assume. The sunshines carressed my skin. It felt good to smell the fresh air again. The field was filled with different trainings equipment. My eyes caught glimpse of raven hair. Sasuke.

He turned around as if he had sensed me. A smirk decorated his lips as he asked me "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"If you wonder why you didn't have breakfast it's because you would throw up during the training." I gulped. What did he mean?

"Let's start with the training." He ordered. I nodded.

He tossed a kunai to me which I caught.

"Kill him." He nodded towards the sound nin next tome. Before I could blink Sasuke already kicked him in the ribs and I heard a crack. The sound nin hit the ground and coughed blood.

Sasuke landed next to me.

The kunai was trembling in my hands.

"What's the matter Sakura?" he asked coldly as I hesistated.

"Why do I have to kill him? My whole body shook in fear.

"It's a part of our training. "

"But that's betrayel."

"That's excactly what you should learn. To betray each other because you can't trust any one. Do you think your old village would hesistate to kill you? Trust me they won't."

I knew that he was right. The truth was undenyable.

"You're too soft Sakura if you stay like this you'll never able to get your revenge. I want you to thoughen up your fragil heart. It reminds me of glass and glass shatters easily."

"But… but." The words just won't leave my mouth.

Anxiety paralized my whole body. My hear was pounding painfully against my chest. It was so loud that I could hear the beats. My hand tightened around the kunai.

"I…I can't."

"Kill him." He ordered firmly.

"No… I can't."

"Satura kill him." The sound nin was grabbing his ribs, coughing even more blood. His pain was cearly visible in his face. Once again Sasuke demanded " Kill him _now_."

I dropped the kunai and kneeled on the grass, grabbing both sides of my hair.

My eyes were tightly shut as I screamed "Please don't make me do that, I can't ."

I felt a raw hand grabbing my arm roughly, yanking me into a standing positon.

"Sakura look into my eyes." Slowly I opened my slightly tear filled eyes.

Crimson.

His eyes had the colour of blood. Suddenly images and memories rushed through my mind.

"What did you say bitch?" My old bully was standing in front of me. How? 

_I received a punch in my face. The pain was real. My cheek hurt like hell. Then they beat me up._

_I laid on the ground. People of my old village looked down at me disgusted. "Look at that pathetic girl." A woman whispered to another. "I heard her unworthy parents died in a mission."_

_How dare they to insult my parents?_

"_Deserve them right. She is just like them." She threw me a dirty look. Then they walked away._

_White eyes stared down at me, also disgusted. My whole body was covered with cuts and bruises. My shaking hand reached out at him but he just walked away. His long brown hair waved in the air as he turned around._

_Neji_

The tears of anger and hate stinged in my eyes.

"Is the humialation enough or do you need more to understand that they all hate and despise you Sakura? Did you really already forget about your revenge? Kill them, kill them all, my black flower."

Then I saw them again. They looked despised at me and thre humialating words at me.

A smirk slowly formed on my lips. A dark smirk. The feeling of the cold metal in my hands was giving me the feeling of power. Soon I'll have power on my own.

Then I ran towards them and stabbed them several times. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you all."

Their screams were music in my ears. I loved them.

But suddenly the darkness and all the blood vanished. The chirpings of birds haunted my ears and the fresh air hit my skin. The green grass was tainted with blood. A short grasp escaped my lips.

"Was it that hard black flower?" A deep voice asked me.

I looked at my hands which were soaked with blood. Then I looked at the sound nin. He was dead, killed by me. His eyes and mouth were opened. A kunai stuck in his heart.

"What happened? I thought-." Sasuke cut me before I could finish my sentence.

"You were trapped in my genjutsu. I'll teach you some later. But I excepted you to be better. The training is finished. You are dismissed." After these words I left.

But the strange feeling still lingered in me. It was the first time I killed a human. That feeling made me feel … powerful. Suddenly I heard someone behind me as I walked through the dark hallway of the building.

"How was your training Sakura-san?" I turned around. It was Kabuto.

"Terrible." I answered.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun is a good teacher." After this exchange of words, I left him alone in the hallway, walking back to my room.

--------------------

I didn't except the next morning would arrive that fast. Again I was with Sasuke and another sound nin on the training field. "Today I want to see how strong your will of surviving is." He handed me a katana. "You'll be fighting him, but don't worry I told him not to use his chakra. Nevertheless you're alone in this fight. If you're about to be killed I won't interrupt. Understand?"

I simply nodded.

-----------------------------

Blood was dripping from my skin. My arms, back, face and the upper part of my body had cuts, some deeper than other but not life threatening.

The katana stuck in the lifeless body of the sound nin. I won. "You did it well. Don't worry about your wounds. Kabuto will heal them."

"Um yeah." But I didn't really care about my wounds.

Sensing what I was thinking Sasuke let out a sigh and advised me.

"Sakura let Kabuto heal your wounds or else you won't be able to endure the training."

"S-sure."

"But we are going out for a mission, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow in the evening."

"Ok."

------------------------

Like Sasuke said there was no training in the next morning since they were gone for a mission. So I had to train by myself. Soon the evening arrived and I went back.

I saw Kabuto who was on the way to Sasuke's room. "Kabuto-san."

My voice caught his attention. He turned around.

"Good evening Sakura-san." He greeted with a smile. I noticed that in his hand was a box.

"How was the mission?"

"It was good."

"What's this?" I pointed at the can.

"Oh this. It's medicine for Sasuke's wounds. But don't worry he just has a few cuts and bruises. Nothing really serious."

The mission must have been serious or else Sasuke wouldn't have been injuried. I was worried about him.

"Can I give Sasuke the medicine?"

"Sure." He gave me the medicine box and smirked at me. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

His lips were near my ear as he whispered "But I've to warn you though Sakura-san. Be careful Sasuke-kun can be a very dangerous wolf sometimes." I gasped. Kabuto's amused chuckle filled my ears.

He continued "A wolf who loves to play with his little innocent meat before he _devours_ them."

I felt a little scared by his words and said nervously "Thank you for your advise Kabuto-san."

"It was my pleasure." Then I walked to Sasuke's room, ignoring the uneasy feeling lingering in me. I stiffened at the sounds of cracking woods beneath my feet. Then I knocked at Sasuke's door.

"Come in." I stepped into his room. He was sitting on the futton- shirtless. His arms were quite muscular. His body looked gorgeous. My cheeks heated when I blushed.

His back was coated with some cuts and bruises but it was nothing serious, like Kabuto said.

"Good evening. How was your mission?" He turned around, nodding.

"Good."

I fumbled with the medical box in my hands.

"Here is some medicine for your wounds."

A sly smirk curved on his lips.

"_Sakura_, would you mind to help me with the wounds on my back?"

The view of his naked upper body disturbed me slightly, but I've to admit he was really nice built. So strong.

Then Kabuto's words haunted me. "_Be careful Sasuke-kun can be a very dangerous wolf sometimes_."

A shirtless Sasuke just added even more spice in my imagination. Unconsiously I blushed.

"Sure." I walked behind him, opening the can and tipped two fingertips into the cool green cream.

I kneeled down on the futton behind him. I hesistated at first but then I brushed my cream coated fingers over his cuts. He flinched slightly because of the cold of the medicine but then he let out relaxing sighs. After a while I finished treating his wounds. I closed the can.

"All done."

I stood up and was about to walk away when a rough hand wrapped around my wrist. Our eyes met as I faced him.

"Let me treat your wounds in return." I was a bit taken back.

"No thank you. That's not necessary." He didn't let go of my wrist.

"It is Sakura." Finally I gave in.

"Fine."

"Sit down." I did what he told me. He treated the wounds on my arms and legs.

Suddenly I remembered that I also had cuts on my chest and stomach. I hope he forgot about them. He didn't.

"Take your clothes off."

That means he has to see me halfnaked. My heart began to rush. _Sasuke-kun can be a very dangerous wolf sometimes. _Dangerous. How dangerous?

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"You don't except me to do something to you, don't you?"

"E-ehh." That was all I could reply. Then he leaned close to me, I almost felt the warmth of his body. He whispered hazyly into my ears:

"Your instincts are right. You better run now before I tear your clothes off."

My heart started to pounds, heat rushed through my head. Sweat engulfed my body.

Was he serious? I didn't want to find out.

Using my hands to push myself from the futton I tried to stand up. But before I could even blink I found myself pinned on the mattress, my wrists in a dead lock next to my head.

Soon my heart started to throb against my chest. I squirmed under his body, trying to break free with no avail. "Scared little blossom?" He asked mockingly. My heart pounded harder.

His free hand fumbled with my clothes. _Oh god Sasuke you aren't going to…_

He bent down and whispered into my ear "Sakura I want you to scream my name when I'm having my way with you." As his grip loosened I took the oppunarity to slam my head against his. Cursing under his breath he fell back. His forehead was slightly red from my attack.

Quickly I ran as fast as I could. I startled in shock as I felt a hand grabbing my wrist. Turning frightened to him, my eyes met dark onyx ones. _How did he manage to recover so quickly?_

"Sakura I was just fooling around." He let go of my wirst and put something in my hand. It was the medicine can. Sasuke grinned at me.

"Go back to your room and treat your wounds." I calmed down a little, but inside I was still nervous.

"Yeah."

Then I walked out of his room.

------------------------------

The next day we trained again and this time even harder. The time passed rather quickly and the training was over. In the castle I noticed a room in which I never have been before.

I decided to enter. Surprise hit me as I realized that it was a room with a hot spring. Shoji doors, buckets and towels were there. The water was steaming like mist.

Everything was clean and looked pretty. I couldn't surpress to take a bath after the damn hard training. My body was still sweat covered which was pretty disgusting.

Stripping out of my clothes and putting them in a closet which was nearly, I wrapped a soft white towel around me and stepped into the water. The bath was absolutely relaxing and delicious. The steam was carassing my face. Humming I rubbed my sore arms and shoulders.

"Enjoying yourself little blossom?" I startled as I heard a dark amused chuckle behind me, definitely male. I turned around and caught the glimpse of raven hair.

My cheeks grew hot, I blushed, hoping he wouldn't take notice.

"Sa-Sasuke. I didn't know this spring was for males."

"Actually it isn't. It's for both. But we don't have many female nins." The hot steaming water covered him to his muscular chest. His black hair was damp and hid forehead sweaty from the temperature. "Excuse me." I said and was about to leave when he spoke.

"Sakura don't go. I wish for your company."

"B-but."

"It's not a request but an order."

I just nodded.

Sasuke isn't _that_ dangerous? Is he?


	5. Return

Sorry for the delay. I Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The Mystery of Onyx Eyes 

**Chapter 5:**

**Return**

Two years later

"_Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu_."

A large fire ball was blown from Sasuke's mouth, blazing in the pink-haired kunouchi's direction. '_Too easy.' _The female smirked. Jumping in the air she avoided the attack successfully. Meanwhile she threw a wave of kunais at the nin on the ground.

Sasuke's fingers touched the kunai in his holster before whipping it out, deflecting the weapons flewing at him.

He blinked. The field was empty, she was gone.

The blue sky turned upside down as his vision blurred. He was trapped in Sakura's genjutsu. Slowly a smirk twisted on his lips. He brought his hands up and formed a seal. "**Kai**."

He chuckled as he heard her curse. A fist launched towards his face but he caught it with his open palm, pulling her to him. His knee flew upwards, aimed at her stomach. Before it could make contact with its target Sakura blocked it with her hand. Then she lashed her leg at his side, so he was forced to let go of her, in order to avoid the kick.

Sasuke's hands formed a serie of seals. "_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_."

Hundred of shuriken flew towards Sakura who narrowed her eyes. Using her developed ninja skills she evaded each of them. Suddenly like a flash the raven haired man appeared in front of her and punched her hard in the chin. This knocked her off her feet and she hit the ground hard.

The strong shinobi was on the top of her, his forearm pressed horizontally against her throat, pinning her down. Blood dripped down from the corner of her mouth from his earlier punch. Her ragged breath filled the air. She struggled under his hold, glaring at him. His arm went tighter. She stopped.

The points in his onyx eyes twirled, as their colour changed from onyx to crimson. "You are ready."

He released her and offered his hand which she slapped away. Sakura stood up, whipping the blood with tha back of her hand away. "Let's go." Were her said words.

----------------------------------

Two fingers pressed against the Leaf shinobi's neck. There was no pulse. "He is dead." The white eyed man stated.

The blond nodded, feeling his anger building inside him. In the last time several Konohara ninja's have been slaughtered. He clenched his teeth. The one would pay… no matter _who _it was. And then both men disappeared.

--------------------------------------

A small quiet girl covered her ears as a group of other females in her age taunted her cruelly. She sat on the ground, her body trembled with frustation and sadness.

"You little bitch why don't you just die." Someone spat venomously.

"The world is better without you."

"People like you are worthless and shit."

"_You shouldn't generalize yourself with others_." Came a new voice out of nowhere.

The insulted girl peeked her head at the person who gave the clever retort. A pink haired young woman around seventeen stepped out of a bush, starring at the bully darkly.

The group of bullies squeaked at the appearance of the almost adult. Sakura looked at the girl who got picked on. Then she turned her gaze back to the group.

"W-we weren't doing anything."

"So nothing means to you beating the shit out of someone." Sakura spat angrily.

"N-no." Before they could finish their sentence their heads already went up in the air. Their blood splashed on the last remaining one: The girl they picked on. Her eyes widened in horror, her mouth was open widenly. Sakura stepped closer to her which caused the girl to shake terribly.

"Are you alright?"

The girl pushed herself up and ran as fast as she could away, screaming her head off.

Her savior frowned. "Don't I get a thanks?"

Then a tall man walked up behind her, whispering in her ear. "Reminds me of our first meeting."

He was right. Sakura had thought the same. Even the place was the identically.

"The girl reminds me of myself." She muttered to herself.

A smirk grazed Sasuke's lips as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist from behind.

"Now you know how I felt, when you didn't thank me as I saved you." He said with faked hurt.

"You were never a good liar Uchiha."

---------------------------------------

A soft breeze swept over the lush green grass, brushing blond hair. His azure eyes were dark as he was sinking into his thoughts again. He sat on a big rock, his knee bent up, his arm vesting on it.

A male voice interrupted him. "Are you thinking of her again?" Neji asked.

Worry reflected in blue orbs. "Yes I haven't seen her for years." He said grudgely.

"Do you miss her?"

"I do. I really do."

"Even though she might be a traitor now?"

The Huyuga's word's hit a nerve. Naruto's fists clenched tightly much like his teeth. His mind was twisting with rage. How dare he to suspect Sakura was a missing nin?

"Shut up. Sakura will _never _betray us." Azure eyes narrowed to slits at Neji.

"Whatever you say." With that Neji stood up and started walking. "I'll come back after you have calmed down." Then he left.

"You were always a way too naïve Naruto." His eyes widened so much that they watered.

In front of him was his unrecognizeably old friend. During the years she grew taller even if it was not much. She no longer wore her red coat, it held too many memories. She ditched it for a red top ,which was similar to her old one, and a white skirt. Black hot pants hugged her hips beneath her skirt. Sakura also became skinnier but her breast and hips developed, curving in the right places. But what shocked him was the sound headband on her forehead. She was a traitor indeed.

He noticed the scars which embedded in her legs, arms and skin. Her pale skin was no longer soft, delicate and flawness. Instead it was raw,dry and rough now, since the training got harder, tougher and rougher each day.

Her once bright with the innocent of a child shining eyes changed now into dull, cold and with hatred filled once. Not only her eyes but also her voice changed. It lost its unsureness, hurt, softness and quietness. Now its tone was cold, freezing like ice,sharp, bitingly like glass which chilled Naruto deep into his bones.

He almost didn't recognize Sakura again. She indeed bloomed, but into the other direction, in the darker one. She turned into a cold, dark, beautiful blossom.

Not only the cherry haired female but also Sasuke changed, even if just a little. His dark hair grew a bit longer and he was still at least one head taller than Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura." Naruto stuttered not believing his own eyes. She smirked at this.

"Huh. Since when did you ditch the '-chan' in my name?" She said, almost tauntingly.

He ignored what she said. "So it's true. You betrayed us." His voice was heavily with defeat.

"Yes." Was the short, cold answer.

His heart felt as if it was split in two. The hurt of betrayel ate him up inside. The world around seemed to spin. Azure eyes watered slightly as he yelled. "WHY? Why did you betray US?"

His voice was so hurt much like his feelings.

Sakura's gaze darkened as anger boiled inside her.

" Did I get any stronger?" She lifted her hand and looked at it.

"Did I get any stronger as I stayed in this damned country with all these pathetic people. They humiliated me, insulted me. And I hope they rot in hell for what they did." She smiled coldy as she saw the pained expression on his face.

"You look pale Naruto-_kun_." She paused.

"Do you remember when you told me, that if you're strong you've to protect others and no to hurt them?" Her emerald green eyes hardened.

"THEN WHY MAY THEY HURT ME?" She yelled, anger suffocating her voice.

"Sakura." Naruto's voice and eyes softened as he approached her, reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder. But she slapped it furiously away.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

"I'll never forgive them." Naruto understood what she meant.

"Then you're here…"

She smirked. "For my revenge."

Triggered by her words, Tsunade's voice haunted him.

_If she comes back with the intent to harm Konohara, what will you do?_

Naruto fingered with the kunai in his holster before pulling it out. He held it up, threatingly.

_I'll kill her._

Sakura's smirk grew as she raised her head higher.

"What are you going to do? To kill me?"

Naruto's eyes were dead serious. "Yes."

He won't let anyone hurt his beloved home, not even his childhood friend. He had to protect his friends, he had to protect her- Hinata. He had to protect the one he loved.

In addition to that he also gave the hokage his promise. And he always kept them. _Always_.

"Try it."

"Didn't I tell you that they won't hesistate to kill you Sakura?" A dark figure stepped next to the kunoichi.

Naruto's eyes grew wide but then changed to hard. The blond haired shinobi seemed to be angry at the sound nin. "_Sasuke_." Naruto hissed dangerously, causing a smirk to twist on Sasuke's lips. "Long time no see, dobe."

"You know each other?" Sakura asked, no curiousity in her voice.

"Yes I was also once a Konohara shinobi. But that was long time ago."

Naruto yelled furiously. "Why did you come back and what have you done to Sakura?"

Sasuke's smirk vanished as his gaze darkened.

"In order to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan I've to kill my best friend." He replied coldly.

"And about this little kunoichi. "Sasuke carressed her cheek from behind as he spoke "She came with me _willingly_."

"Liar. I bet you forced her to." Naruto breathed out dangerously.

"Believe what you want."

A new voice interrupted. The owner was a certain long dark haired elite shinobi with pearl white eyes. "Naruto what's the matter? I heard voices and.-"

Neji's gaze fell on the pink haired traitor. "Sakura?"

Her heart started to pound at the sight of him. He was the person she loved the most…Neji Hyuga. Maybe even now.

"It has been a while Neji-_san_." She said with feigned politeness. She wasn't sure if her voice sounded cool enough and if it was without trembling. Neji was beautiful, he was still beautiful after all. Suddenly her thoughts interrupted as Naruto ran towards Sasuke with a wild cry, throwing a punch at him. He hit his jaw, causing blood to drip down his pale chin.

Dark bangs covered his eyes as he wiped the trail of blood with the back of his hand away.

"You punch like a girl Naruto." Sasuke mocked him.

Azure eyes grew furious as Naruto bared his fangs. The fight between light and darkness began.

"If I said that I wanted to destroy Konoha what would you do?"

"Then I'm going to fight you." His voice was cold, he was serious.

Sakura was hurt but didn't show it. Sasuke was right after all. Even though she loved Neji he still wouldn't hesistate to hurt her.

Hiding her true feelings behind a smirk, she gathered three kunais between her fingers.

"Then let's begin." And with that she tossed them at him. Easily he blocked them all with his own.

"Is that all what you can do?" He asked arrogantly.

Her smirk didn't fade as she replied. "Just wait up." The truth was that she didn't want to fight him.

Her hands formed a series of different seals and Neji's arms and legs were twined round by cherry blossom branches.They lifted him up. He was trapped in her genjutsu. His thumb brushed across the sharp edge of the kunai in his hand, drawing blood. The crimson liquid dripped down his pale skin. Shutting his eyes tightly he concentrated on the pain and the jutsu was broken.

"Still a genius as ever." Sakura commented.

"You've gotten stronger." Neji did the same but unlike her there was no mocking in his velvety deep voice.

"I don't need compliments from you. Do you think I care what you think?" But there was a brief flicker in her emerald eyes which his Byakugan caught.

"I can tell you're lying and I can see that you still care for me."

Her heart jolted in surprise and shock at his sudden statement. The worse was that he was right. She still cared for him.

"What ever you say." Then Sakura ran towards him, making a somersault in the air. She flung a whirlwind of shuriken at him. Neji used his Hakkeshou Kaiten/Devination Whirlwind. Blue chakra surrounded his body as he twirled around himself, deflecting each single shuriken.

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu." Multiple fire balls hit the Naruto clones, causing them to vanish with a poof. Sasuke's punch hit Naruto in the stomach. His blood splashed on the grass.

"You're still thinking of me like a playmate don't you, naruto?"

The blond let out a sharp breath, Sasuke's fist still burried in his abdomen.

"I'm no longer the Sasuke you know." His other fist punched his jaw, sending him flying on the grass. The tomoes in the red orbs twirled as he said "Fight me seriously or you'll die."

Slwoly Naruto gathered himself, using his knee as support as he stood up. "Will you also kill Sakura after she becomes useless to you?"

"If I hadn't take her with me she would have died here long ago." Naruto's anger exploded as he chased after his onyx eyes opponent. He threw a serie of punches at him which Sasuke avoided each of them. "How can you say that?"

The dark haired man let out a mockingly laugh.

"How? You don't even know the pain she went through because of this village. You don't a thing about her."

"SHUT UP."

"Kanashibari no jutsu (Body freeze skill)".

Shit. Neji cursed as he was caught in blood filled virsions. His arms and legs froze in their tracks. The Hyugua's body was immobilized. Smirking in triumph she walked over to him, letting her guard down.

"Seems that I won Neji-kun. I'll make a deal with you if you don't interfere I'll let you go."

She heard him smirk. "What a fool." Dark bangs plastered on his forehead.

Emereald green eyes widened slightly. "What?"

Suddenly Neji vanished with a poof and was replaced by a log.

_Oh crap. _Before Sakura could even blink, fingers slammed hard against her chest and stomach.

"Hakke two strikes!"

Mercilessly the edge of his hand jammed against her body, attacking her with endlessly attacks.

"Hake four strikes!" Blue chakra surrounded fingers hit her pinfully in a swarm.

The solid strikes poured down her like heavy rain in autumn, colliding with skin and bones. They sent her flying back, her head tilted back in the air.

Sakura coughed blood as she hit the ground hard. "Sixty-four strikes."

Neji finished his move and she realized that she had lost with all her chakra-holes closed.

Sasuke's head jerked up as he heard a moan, definitely from a female. He spot a red clothed body lying defeated on the ground.

Neji kneeled down and reached his hand out, aiming for her cheek. But before it came in contact with pale tender skin, a ball of fire blew in his direction, forcing him to jump out of the way.

In a blink Sasuke appeared over Sakura and a ball of smoke got the air dusty. As the dusk vanished the two sound ninjas also disapppeared. Naruto and Neji cursed. They missed their chance to bring Sakura back.

"They escaped."

------------------------------

Sakura hit the tatami floor with her back. Her mind and body still pounded about the fight she lost. Neji had beat her up without a second thought. The man she loved. Konoha meant that much to him. Suddenly Sasuke loomed over her and she stared into angry crimson pools.

"You failed. You know what that means."

She swallowed hard in fear. He stepped closer to her and she backed, her arm hitting the edge of the small wooden table. But she didn't even feel the pain. The raven haired man stepped closer.

"I'm going to punish you." His voice was cold and relentlessly just like his eyes.

"No get the fuck away. Don't come any closer." She screamed desperately, anxiety swallowing her alive. Her amrs wiped hysterically in the air as she backed into a corner on the ground.

Sasuke trapped her, preventing her from a escape route. The kunoichi couldn't feel anything but fear and horror. She was terrified of was this man would do to her. A hand darted out and grabbed her hair yanking her into a standing position. Black commas in red orbs twirled as he said hazily "Prepare yourself Sakura."

"No!" She didn't want to see the visions of blood. He was about to activate his Sharingan when he saw her tearfilled eyes. "Please don't." she muttered the words quietly again and again, over and over.

His gaze softened. Sasuke raised his hand as if to slap her for a milder punishment but she pushed him violently back. The girl ran out of the temple in despair and pain.

The black sky was decorated with glittering stars and a beautiful full moon. The air was ice cold, biting her skin. But she didn't care.

Her vision was blurry from her tears as she cried hard. It was all too much for her or any human to take. Neji the man she loved hurt her without concern. He still hated her. It so painfull. The wound and scars still didn't heal. Sakura thought she didn't care anymore that he hated her. But she did.

And now she ran away from Sasuke, the person who saved her from Konoha. She should have thanked him all ago.

She was walking on solid eath, surrounded by trees. Each stepp hurt like hell, tearing her body in little pieces. The pastel pink haired kunoichi escaped from Sasuke because she was afraid of the penalty, right? It wasn't because she couldn't bear it to look into his disappointed eyes, right? It wasn't important if he hated her because of her failure, right? All that mattered was Neji or not?

Suddenly she felt a hard tip against her shoulder blade. Her vision went black and she fell into darkness. The last thing she perceived were a pair of storng arms catching her limp body.


	6. Wish

**The Mystery of Onyx Eyes**

**Chapter 6 **

**Wish**

In the darkness which surrounded me wholly I listened to the crackles of a fire. In the dark where I allowed myself to be weak, where the truth came into the light. After all these things I never knew that I was still hoping he would return my feelings. That he would miss me and cry for my absent.

I never knew that I was running after a lie and all that I had left were sad memories. In my current life where I felt as alone as ever. The only things I had left were sad memories.

Memories which told the truth about Neji's feelings for me, that he will never love me.

I wish he would have killed me long ago. I only wanted to die by his hands. I didn't want to die by a stranger it would be a nightmare.

I wanted to die by the person I loved the most. Right now it felt like the happiest thing which could happen. I wanted my blood to run over his skin, him to hold my body why I was dying with a smile.

_Right know that was my only wish._

"Sakura…Sakura." I heard someone saying my name softly.

My whole body ached as I squirmed. Opening my eyes my vision was a red blurr. Slowly my eyes cleared and I found myself laying in a bed with thin white sheets and blankets.

I felt the raw bandages which scratched against my skin. They were bandaged carefully around my body.

"Where am I?" I muttered to myself quietly.

"Are you awake?" Asked a deep voice, startling me slightly. The voice was like milk gentle, soft yet confident and strong. It was very different from Sasuke's. His was rough, also deep, velvety with a hint of thirsting for blood and mystery.

I would have recognized it anywhere.

The voice which spoke to me belonged to him. Neji. He sat on a wooden chair in front of a fireplace. His arms were crossed over his chest. His handsome face with soft features was illumated by the fire behind him.

The skin of his was pale and flawless and so incredible smooth. His long moccha coloured hair gleamed with brighter streaks, so tempting to burry your face in the tresses.

White eyes gazed through me, taking over my heart.

Then he stood up, walking to my bed. Then he sat on the edge of it, next to my head.

"Why did you help me?" I asked.

"Didn't you want me to?"

_I wanted you to help me all ago._

"But I betrayed Konohara."

No signs of anger or hate displayed on his face. Ignoring what I said he asked

"Do your wounds hurt?" No real concern was behind the question. He just asked because it was a courteous thing he had to do.

But it was still strange. How ironically that the same man who inflicted me the wounds on purpose, was the same one who bandaged me. Now sitting next to me and asking if they hurt.

"A little." _They are nothing compared to the ones in my heart._

"Don't worry the medical herbs are going to heal them, but unfortunately they don't have a numbing effect. Just bare with it."

My small hands clenched the blanket. "Why? Why do you care?"

"Why are you are asking?"

"Because I always thought you hated me."

"No I never hated you_." Liar you always hated me more than anyone._

"Liar." The word rolled playfully off my tongue like Sasuke did once.

"It's the truth."

"Then why… why did you always looked at me with disgust?" _As if I was nothing worth…_

Back then I wouldn't have cared how much I had to suffer as long as you loved me. You wouldn't have needed to be seen with me. As long as you were willing to be at my side would have been enough for me….

It would have been enough if you were with me… 

I didn't want anything else.

"I'm sorry." He said. His eyes were sad. "You always reminded me of myself."

I looked questioningly at him.

"I used to be like you too, so weak and pathetic. When I fought against other Hyuugas my age for practise I always lost and in the end I got beat up. My farther was sad because of that and said the same cruel words.

So everything I said wasn't directed at you but myself. I meant only myself."

My light green eyes widened. His words shocked me to no end. He was just like me.

Just like me….

I stiffened into a sitting position. So the blanket lowered to my stomach. Neji's eyes were hide behind the shadows as he looked down.

"It's my fault that you are gone." His voice hide in the shadows.

And then suddenly he wrapped his strong arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug, almost crushing my still injuried body. But it didn't hurt. I felt nothing.

My chin rested on his fabric covered shoulder as his arms encloused mine. I inhaled his intoxin smell. He smelled like mint and with a hint cinnamon.

My hands rested on the bed, my fingers were curled. I didn't struggle or hugged him back.

"Sakura please come back." He whispered in a moment of darkness.

"I can't."

"Of course you can. I will talk to the Hokage. I'm sure she will make an expection for you."

"Why would she do that? I already killed people from Konohara. Not only shinobis but also little girls." _But they were torturing another one. They deserved to die._

I felt his body shaking for a moment.

"Why…? Where is… where is the Sakura I know from the past?"

My eyes dulled and my voice was heavy as I said "She is gone and will never come back."

"SAKURA!" He screamed desparetly. He released me from the very firm hug and grabbed my shoulders.

"She is gone Neji. Forever, I'm sorry."

_I'm sorry but I love you. I still love you._

His hands dropped from my shoulders hitting the bed softly.

"Do you love me Neji_?" _His eyes widened and he sucked breath in at my sudden question.

_How can you ever love a girl like me? I'm just despiseable just like you said. _

And as excepted their was no love in his eyes. Just remorse for what you did to me and that you are the cause my betrayel on Konohara.

You are now thinking if I just protected her nothing of this would have happened.

But you didn't protect me. And it all happened. Some things can't be undone.

There was nothing but silence in the room.Then two warm, large hands cupped my cheeks, which was covered beneath pink hair.

Our eyes meets and his were as sad as ever.

"One time I almost killed my cousin in a chuunin exam. I almost killed Hinata-sama in my blind rage. I don't want to lose you."

His words had the purpose to soothe me but they didn't. They couldn't.

He leaned close to me and his lips neared mine. They came closer and closer.

Suddenly Sasuke's image appeared in front of my eyes. He was smiling at me.

Smiling…

Liar….

Another liar…

I lowered my head, causing Neji to freeze in the air. Understanding what I wanted he leaned back. Relieved.

Pain….

I'm in pain…..

Lies… so many lies that I'm drowning.

All I have left are sad memories. Neji will never love me and I can't go back now. Sound isn't a home for me. Everyone is hating me, no one would cry if I died.I'm sick of this life. I don't want this life anymore. Nothing ever goes the way I want. No mattter how hard I try.

I touched Neji's hand, resting mine above his. Slowly I leaned close to him. My chin was above his shoulder and my head slightly rised. Bangs covered my eyes as I whispered softly into his ear "_Kill me Neji_."

In this moment that was what I wanted the most. I would have been the most happiest person if I was killed by him.

I felt him startling but suddenly he yanked his hand off mine and pinned me on the bed. He pinned my wrists in a death grip on the mattress and kneeled above me. My body was between his legs.

He stared down at me, gnashing his teeth. "Why? How can you say that? How can you ask me to kill you?"

"Because my life means nothing to me."

"Don't say that. Don't fucking say that."

I smiled creepily. "Would you cry if I died?"

"Of course I would. Of course I would…" _That would only mean you would be sad. _He trailed off his grip losing on my wrist.

Sliping my hand out of his grasp, I raised it to touch his cheek.

"But this isn't enough for me." _I'm sorry but it really isn't enough for me._

"I want you to be unable to live without me." _That's what I really want, my real wish._

"I'm selfish aren't I?"

He gave no answer.

"Don't say anymore. Go home."

I did what he told me.

-----------------------------------

It was midnight and then late morning as I arrived the hut where Sasuke stayed. Birds chirpings filled the clear blue sky. I walked along the green grass field inhaling the fresh air.

My vision was disturbed by a certain raven haired man.

"Where have you been Sakura?" He hissed, but behind his anger was concern and fear for me hidden. As if he was afraid that something might have happened to me.

I noticed that his whole body was covered with huge deep gashes and bruises. The purple and red mixture contrasted extremely with his pale skin.

He looked surprised as he saw my bandaged body but then he narrowed his onyx eyes.

"Who bandaged you?"

"Neji." I answered not knowing what kind of reaction I caused from him. I didn't except this answer to make him that furious.

His onyx eyes turned a dark crimson, so furious I thought it would rip me appart.

Which Sasuke did. Almost.

Suddenly he appeared in front of me and grabbed my hair roughly, pushing me forcefully down. A short scream left my throat and my knees hit the soft grass. I struggled to get out of his grasp but he was too strong. He was still strong despite his injuries.

"I see.

Look. Do you see these injuries? I got a beating because you ran away. So it's just fair if you receive one, too. Don't you agree, Sakura? Traitorous little blossom. I see I have thaught you well."

So that was the reason why he was so angry. He thought because Neji treated my wounds, I betrayed him. But why was there jealously in his voice.

He wasn't angry because he got a beating from Orochimaru because of me.

"What did that bastard do? Did he whisper pretty words into your ear or did he touch you? Or did he fucked you already? Tell me would you hate me if I do the same? If I took you by force? What would you do if I forced you to something against your will, little Sakura?"

_I would let you._ Beyond doubt.

His grip tightened and I flinched slightly. He chuckled and I heard him smirking afterwards. I could image how the corners of his lips slowly twitched upwards.

I stared down, my fingers clutching the grass tightly. My heart pounded and a prickling sensation spread over my skin, tiggered by his words. A tantalizing excitement burned in me.

The thought of him ravishing me, forcing himself on me, was titilating and terrifying at the same time.

Images of his hot lips running over my naked skin enticed my mind. It was something beautiful which would give me temporary freedom from my tortured life.

Then I realized I wanted him to touch me.

"Would you hate me if I did?" Sasuke asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No..." I whispered. _I would love it. _

"Why?"

"I could never hate you. I never regretted meeting you, not even for one second." _I was always glad that you walked into my life._

"Do whatever you want with me." _I'm yours._

His grip loosened and then he let go of my hair, the tresses slipping through his fingers.

His knees slammed on the ground, sinking on the same level with me. His arms flew around me, wrapping themselves tightly around the back of my neck.

"You are so stupid. I will make you regret. I will make you regret it for sure. I will do the most horribliest things to you. I will make you suffer."

_You can't make me suffer, because it's you who is hurting me._

"You will crawl to me and beg for mercy. I will hurt you and-"

_The only way to hurt me is to disappear from my life, Sasuke._

"I will never let you go."

And suddenly one of my deepest wishes which hide deep inside me became true. A wish I didn't even knew it existed. I didn't even know I wished him to do that.

Sasuke's lips locked with mine, brushing against them roughly and hard. Suffocated noises escaped my covered mouth. The kiss was demanding and possessive yet there was an underlying thrill and concern.

Then he forced his tongue into my mouth, letting it dance around mine rawly, aggressively and spicily. Our slavia mixed together during the process.

After all these years I think I grew accustomed to him. Maybe he was even a replacement for Neji. I didn't know. Yes that's right Sasuke, make me forget about him. Make forget everything about Neji.

_Make me forget..._

One of his hands fumbled with the buttons of my top and in reflex I grabbed the front of his shirt. But his other free hand grabbed my wrist, holding it in the the air. His hand unbuttoned one button after another and slided in my shirt.

Sasuke's hand fumbled and carrassed my breast softly, while holding one of my wrist. He continued kissing me, ravishing my mouth.


End file.
